La Realidad detrás del Rey
by Yucckichi Pineapple
Summary: Su realidad ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba simple vista. Era el hombre más poderoso de los Cinco Grandes Reinos y al mismo tiempo con menos libertad que un esclavo. Y el bienestar del Reino le iba a costar lo más preciado y lo único que había proclamado como Naruto, un hombre enamorado, y no como el Rey que era. NaruSasu. AU


Hola ^^/

¿Cómo han estado?

Si, si ya se que debería estar actualizando cierto fic que deje varado pero pues ni modo porque tengo excusas que pondré abajo :v

Y enzima me presento con este one-shot, creo que pronto volveré a mi madriguera w

Disclaimer: Naruto y Sasuke no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: mención NaruSaku.

 **NaruSasu. AU. Drama. Angustia. Lemon.**

 **Resumen** **Completo:**

Ha estado esperando por interminables horas con la esperanza roída y la soledad de sus pensamientos haciéndole sombra, en una interminable compañía fría al igual el de hecho de que el futuro había llegado y comenzaba mañana.

Incapaz de poder luchar contra inevitable acepta resignado su destino y ha asumido la Corona con todo lo que ello significaba.

Él es un hombre más de espadas que de política pero seguía siendo un heredero y como tal debe dejar los campos de batallas e intercambiarlos por un trono y una futura Reina insípida.

Sin embargo, su realidad ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba simple vista. Era el hombre más poderoso de los Cinco Grandes Reinos y al mismo tiempo con menos libertad que un esclavo.

Y el bienestar del Reino le iba a costar lo más preciado y lo único que había proclamado como Naruto, un hombre enamorado, y no como el Rey que era.

A Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **La Realidad detrás del Rey**_

Capitulo Único

Los ojos de un electrizante color zafiro se giraron en dirección donde se encontraba la entrada a su habitación personal. El pesado ruido que hicieron las puertas al ser abiertas lo sacaron del largo letargo en el que se había sumergido y, por un momento, ese sonido fue más Rey que la propia figura abandonada en un rincón.

Ha estado esperando por interminables horas con la esperanza roída y la soledad de sus pensamientos haciéndole sombra, en una interminable compañía fría. Un inusitado brillo ilumina sus ojos de diamante azul cuando identificó la identidad de su visita, apenas este ingresará a pesar de la gran capa que lo cubría. Lo conoce demasiado bien para descubrirlo en cualquier circunstancia, en cualquier lugar y con cualquier vestimenta.

Lo conoce de memoria.

Aprendió a distinguir el aire majestuoso y único que rodeaba a ese ser, sin importar que disfrazar llevara. Lo reconoce así sea de perfil o de espalda e identifica la sombra. Porque lo ha añorado hasta lo desgarrador cuando no lo sentía y cuando se alejo, sólo le quedo imaginarlo, alimentando su insaciable necesidad con recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Pero ahora lo tiene en frente con su imponente presencia y la realeza de su figura.

Su fuego interno surgió de las cenizas cuando comprendió que todo era real y no una cruel falacia de su mente que seducida por sus sueños quiso gastarle una desdeñosa broma. Lleva desde la tarde en la misma posición, sentado en una de las ventana que da al jardín del palacio con una copa de vino que se negaba a estar vacía en la mano. Mirando con frialdad el ir y venir histérico de todos los sirvientes que a contra de reloj terminaban los últimos preparativos del gran acontecimientos que se daría a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

—Su Alteza... —No alcanza a escuchar las siguientes palabras, esta perdido siendo arrullado por la melodía de la voz ajena que ha echado en falta por meses además de ignorar que ahora fuera llamado de aquello forma.

Dirige una última mirada al paisaje que le brindaba los jardines reales decorado acorde a la situación y suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo en un suspiro. Y sus músculos se quejan por haberlos mantenidos tanto tiempo inmóviles ahora que se irgue en su poderosa altura de casi uno ochenta aunque lo que más ha sufrido estragos ha sido su endeble corazón. Recuerda la agónica espera a la que fue sometido con la llama de la esperanza disminuyendo minutos tras minutos, dejándole una estela de consiente frialdad de lo que se avecinaba.

Porque el futuro había llegado y comenzaba mañana.

—Imagino que ya sabes las buenas nuevas —dijo con cierto sarcasmo mirando el contenido de su copa balancearse de un lado a otro.

—Todo el reino habla de ello, debería ser un ermitaño de las montañas del Norte para no saberlo y, aún así, creo que las noticias llegarían. La futura Reina peca de indiscreta.

Intento sonreír ante lo dicho pero sólo logró una mueca forzada que fungía ante esa circunstancia de hipócrita cortesía; donde buscaba encontrarle el lado gracioso a toda aquella situación que siempre supo que tarde o temprano llegaría. Lamentablemente para él, llego más temprano de lo que imaginaba.

Naruto por un momento, pensó en la mujer que mañana se convertiría en la Reina, su futura esposa.

Un Rey necesitaba de una Reina y, ahora, que él había heredado el trono convirtiéndolo en uno, era necesario de una boda real para terminar de coronarlo. Lady Haruno era llamativa con sus ojos de color del jade y sus hebras rosadas fuera de lo común haciéndola resaltar; nacida bajo el ceno de una antigua familia y de noble apellido, lo que le permitía cumplir con los requisitos al lugar de Reina además de destacarse en los talentos que toda dama de sociedad que se precie como tal debe poseer. Sin embargo, Naruto no la tiene en una buena estima, sólo la considera una dama con aires de princesa malcriada acostumbrada a que le cumplieran hasta los más ínfimos caprichos. Y aunque le parece agraciada físicamente, no tenía una belleza deslumbrante, no una como para perder un reino o iniciar una guerra como muchos antecedentes históricos en sus antepasados han sucedido y, como así también, en el basto mundo que él conoce por todas las historias que su abuelo le ha contado, experiencias de esos viajes que solía hacer aquel viejo mañoso una vez que dejará el trono.

Admitía el hecho ineludible que le daría el beneficio que la paupérrima personalidad que tenía ella la haría sobrevivir al festín de cuervos que las damas mayores de la corte gozaban de disfrutar cuando ingresaba una nueva integrante y además de contar con todo el apoyo de la Reina Madre, su madre cuidaba muy bien de sus marionetas que por algo la había elegido como su prometida, cuando existían mejores candidatas a su criterio. Casi hasta sentía lastima por esa niña que se vería involucrada en un mundo cargado de hipocresía y en donde las traiciones eran el orden del día pero claro saldría ilesa en todo aquello porque mientras estuviera rodeada de bufones y falsos aduladores que le elevaran el ego, no representaría un gran problema. Sólo era un corderito engreído fácil de complacer rodeado de lobos disfrazados de amigos.

—La futura Reina peca de muchas cosas.

Observó significativamente a su nuevo acompañante. La pesada capa que traía este le impedía avistar el rostro ajeno aunque lo conocía tan bien que se arriesgaba a apostar que el otro debía tener una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en los labios. A fin de cuentas ambos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos y eran perfectamente capaces de comprender el mensaje oculto en las palabras del otro, interpretar un gesto que sería desapercibido por cualquier otro y leerse las miradas.

Debía decir que la situación lo superaba pero sabía disimularlo demasiado bien. ¿Las consecuencias de vivir años entre las intrigas y traiciones de La Corte? Quizá. Prefiere atribuírselo a sus experiencias en las guerras y rebeliones en las que participo, llevando el ejercito de su padre a la victoria en todas ellas. Él es más un hombre de espadas que de política pero era el heredero al trono y como tal debe dejar los campos de batalla cambiándolos por la corona y una futura Reina insípida.

—¿Y usted, mi Rey, de qué peca?

—Oh, bueno. De muchas cosas, diría. —Bebió lo último que le quedaba de su copa y agrego—: Tengo una larga lista y estoy más que dispuesto a seguir aumentándola. Muchos de ellos fueron incitados por ti.

Se acercó. Su lento caminar, igual que la de un depredador, revelo la desnudez que hasta el momento la capa, uno de los símbolos de su nueva posición, había ocultado perfectamente. No sentía pudor alguno, ¿por qué lo haría? Si no tenía nada que lo avergonzará, era al contrario y más allá de eso, la complicidad que existe entre ellos había sobrepasado los límites hace años. Sus músculos tonificados y piel bronceada eran dignos de admirar, era atractivo con un cuerpo tallado por sus duros entrenamientos con la espada y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tiene los hombros anchos, unos abdominales perfectamente marcados, muslos fuertes y piernas largas cubiertas por una fina capa de bello rubio. Su hombría era grande, proporcional a su cuerpo robusto y levantaba suspiros de todas las doncellas, los rumores de ser un amante apasionado no eran en vano aunque ya pasará bastante tiempo desde que se encargaba de confirmarlos personalmente.

Su rostro no se queda atrás tampoco, sus facciones armoniosamente masculinas sumado a su cuerpo lo encarnan en el ideal de príncipe que toda mujer soñaba con que le declara su amor eterno. Tenía la quijada cuadrada, la nariz recta y sus labios son carnosos e incitadores a ser besados. Y poseía, bajo unas tupidas pestañas, unos ojos tan azules que mucho lo comparaban con el mar de la región del Sur, donde estaban las tierras que se las conocía las Islas Zafiro por el color de las agua que las rodeaba. Su cabello rubio sólo era el marco dorado de un espécimen único.

Para cerrar con broche de oro, su aura casi animal y su sonrisa irresistible sumado a la confianza de ser consiente de lo que genera en los otros, lo vuelven en alguien terriblemente tentador y no existía persona que pudiera resistirle, al menos ya no. Porque todos sucumbían tarde o temprano pero para su total incredulidad, el cazador termino siendo cazado es su propio juego. Sin embargo, no está molesto por ello sino todo lo contrario, se haya hasta excitado con la euforia corriéndole a caudales por las venas.

Recuerda una vez más, se le arremolinan pensamientos singulares de su vida. Aceptando el hecho de que mañana deberá casarse con una mujer que no le provoca sentimiento alguno. Es una gran nada porque ese es su deber al igual que las habladurías que siempre se habían construido a su alrededor, los de ser un mujeriego empedernido que en sus tiempos fueron ciertos y ahora sólo era una fama que lo precedía.

Sonríe malicioso a recordar cierto rumor en particular que había escuchado de la boca algunas sirvientas y del que agrega algo más de su cosecha. Y su silencio se rompe justo cuando esta a un palmo de distancia de su acompañante.

—Entonces también conoces sobre cierto rumor que circula —afirmó mientras jugueteaba con los cordones que mantenía la capa del otro en su lugar.

El mutismo que recibió en respuesta le confirmó que su interlocutor desconocía el tema al que quería llegar. Su voz se tiño de un tono jocoso y lo rodeo, colocándose detrás.

—Veo que no. —Tiro de la capucha que cubría el rostro ajeno y unos brillantes cabellos negros se revelaron—. Pues las malas lenguas dicen que el segundo descendiente de Lord Fugaku Uchiha es más hermoso que la futura Reina, ¿tu qué crees?

—Creo que Su Alteza es un dobe.

Soltó una risita malintencionada y lo encaro. Fue recibido por una penetrante mirada de unos rasgados ojos negros y el escalofrío habitual apareció con ellos. Sus grandes manos fueron a parar al rostro ajeno y sus pulgares se deleitaron acariciando la tersa piel de los altivos pómulos. Su pecho se infló y sus pulmones se llenaron del aroma que desprendía el otro casi, teniendo un efecto inmediato en él como si de un afrodisíaco se tratase.

—Sasuke... —susurro antes de abandonarse al deseo tremebundo que ha tenido desde el principio.

Desciende hasta los labios contrarios y suspira ansioso una vez que los une. Es un contacto necesitado, cargado de delirio y sentimientos rebosantes de desgarradora añoranza. Sasuke le responde con la misma intensidad y él no duda en profundizar, gime cuando su lengua se adentra en la boca que lo recibió más que gustosa. Se estremece pero comienza a ansiar más y manda a volar la capa que lleva puesta su compañero con manos temblorosas por el anhelo.

Cuando se separan el aire es escaso y Sasuke le hace una leve caricia ascendente en el rostro con su respingona nariz, es un gesto cariñoso a la que no está muy acostumbrado pero que lo cautiva, sacándole la sonrisa de un completo idiota.

—Estoy decepcionado —dice hablándole directamente sobre los labios, provocando ligeros roces—. Pensé que estarías desnudo debajo de la capa.

—Cabalgar desnudo no está en mis intereses.

Comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás con el fin de llegar a la gran cama a su espalda. Mantiene sujeto a Sasuke por la cintura, casi obligándolo a seguirlo mientras reparte besos por toda la zona del cuello intercalando a veces con pequeñas mordidas. Ya ha sido despojado de la única vestimenta que poseía, mostrándose completamente desnudo, cosa que su compañero aprovecha para acariciarlo descaradamente. Presionó su cadera contra la de su compañero, pudo notar que Sasuke estaba duro bajo sus pantalones y jadeó.

—Eso puede estar sujeto a un depende.

—¿Depende de qué? —le pregunta siguiéndole el juego.

—De qué vayas a cabalgar. —Sonríe malicioso—. A mi, por ejemplo.

Le susurran un «serás imbécil» para seguidamente morderle el labio inferior y volver a besarlo, estremeciéndose. Sasuke abre la boca para él, húmeda y templada, y con ese sabor que desde el principio le ha calentado la sangre a limites insospechables. Su lengua entra imperiosa, explorando todo a su paso y bebe de los suspiros ajenos. A veces de leves empujones es obligado a sentarse y, en consecuencia, a separarse de aquellos labios terriblemente adictivos, siempre orillándolo a una obsesa locura. El pelinegro sólo lleva puesto una fina camisa blanca y los pantalones, el resto de su ropa ya ha ido a parar al suelo. El lampiño pecho de su compañero se deja entrever entre los botones abiertos y por la transparencia de la prenda vislumbra los rozados pezones y no duda en llevárselos a la boca, humedeciendo con su saliva la tela.

Sus dedos ansiosos buscan desesperante el tacto con la nacarada piel blanca. Lo ha extrañado tanto y la necesidad por él es desbordante, sus caricias son bruscas y precipitadas queriendo saciarse con ímpetu. Y Sasuke esta en el mismo estado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se han visto y ambos desean recorrer el cuerpo contrario, cubrirlo de caricias, tatuarlo de besos y perderse en el otro.

Y esa noche le pertenecían en cuerpo al otro. Porque era la última.

Sasuke se quita él mismo la camisa y se arrodilla entre sus piernas sin dejar de observarlo. Nota un sentimiento extraño en esas joyas negras que lo engullen en un abismo del que no quiere salir jamás y que a la vez lo hacen soñar con cosas fáciles de desear pero simplemente imposibles. La nueva posición le deja al alcance la boca contraria que vuelve a atacar, sodomizando su lengua y pellizcando sus labios con los dientes, la barba de tres días debía molestar a su compañero pero no encontró indicios de incomodidad en aquel rostro de facciones demasiadas finas para un hombre.

Las hebras negras, suave como la seda para el tacto callosos de sus dedos, pareció un buen sitio para enterrar sus manos casi al mismo tiempo en que las manos blancas de Sasuke fueron a parar a su incipiente erección. Jala de ellos buscando fundir su boca con la de su amante, un hilo de saliva desciende desde su barbilla cuando las palmas ajenas comienzan a moverse a un ritmo lento y la caricia es algo ruda para su sensible piel pero está más que acostumbrado a la fuerza pasional que intrínsecamente significaba que el otro comenzaba a impacientarse.

Cuando se separan el Uchiha le muestra esa sonrisita de medio lado, tan típica en él y que lo hace temblar; Naruto pensaba que era la sonrisa de un canalla que sabe que lo tiene dominado y va a hacerlo suplicar. Sasuke nunca corta el contacto visual mientras desciende y se pierde entre sus piernas. Y aquella condenada boca va a parar al interior de sus muslos, muy cerca de su ingle, sólo para desesperarlo más de lo que por sí ya está.

Naruto no puede concebir en su cabeza nada que no este relacionado con ese momento. Y Sasuke se ha apoderado por completo de sus pensamientos con su sola presencia y adueñado de su voluntad con aquellas caricias rudas, los besos ávidos en la piel de los testículos y su embriagante olor masculino, a almizcle y menta.

Con el corazón acelerado y la ansiedad bullendo en él, tomo un puñado del cabello negro ejerciendo cierta fuerza en una muestra de lo que deseaba. Suspiro mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando sintió la húmeda caricia de la lengua de Sasuke recorre su erección desde la base hasta la punta, conocía las sinuosas intenciones de él, quería orillarlo a la locura.

Su amante lo saboreó, engullendo el glande y prestando principal atención con la lengua. Suspiró expectante y se perdió en el mar de nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían. Sasuke chupó la punta y se ocupaba de la base con una de sus manos, acariciando con lentitud. Empujo las caderas al mismo tiempo que tomo de la nuca ajena crispando los dedos, ejerció un poco de fuerza y esta vez no pudo evita gemir, avasallado por el inminente placer. La lengua de Sasuke se envolvió alrededor de su pene, mientras que los dientes raspaban sobre la delicada carne, una onda expansiva de euforia lo recorrió entero.

Tiro la cabeza para atrás entregado por completo, el ritmo era impuesto por el pelinegro pero era vertiginoso y totalmente impredecible, lo apretaba, lo chupaba y lo lamía, sin un patrón determinado. A veces se entretenía con la punta y otras se trasladaba a sus testículos y otras simplemente lo devoraba completo. Se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas, dejándose hacer y abandonando su voluntad.

Joder la viciosa boca de Sasuke era el puto paraíso y podía correrse sólo con ello. Sus caderas se movían, buscando más contacto íntimo y más de esa lengua que hacía maravillas sobre su piel resbaladiza.

Lo separo de él bruscamente cuando creyó que no soportaría más, busco tranquilizar su respiración pero Sasuke no se la ponía nada fácil, no cuando lo miraba nuevamente con ese gesto burlón, los labios rojos y un hilillo de saliva cayéndole por el mentón. Naruto bebió de esa imagen y la gravo a fuego en su mente.

Lo tomó del mentón y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, en un beso hambriento que buscaba tomar todo lo que el otro pudiera brindarle pero que a la vez era un contacto íntimo. Sasuke terminó sobre él, con sus largas piernas ya sin los pantalones a los costados de Naruto y las bronceadas manos apretando sin pudor alguno su culo.

Se recreo en la piel blanca del cuello y hombros, ensañándose con los dientes y dejando marcas arbitrariamente, sin importarle si mañana serían visibles o no. Quería marcarlo, dejar una huella que fuera imborrable que demostrara que Sasuke sólo le pertenecía a él.

El aire es viciado y su cabeza da vueltas, su instinto toma el control porque no quiere pensar en el mañana. Atiende los pezones ajenos, los pellizca y los chupa mientras tres de sus dedos se han perdido en el interior de la boca de Sasuke, quién no duda en cubrirlos con su caliente saliva y que luego Naruto los lleva hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir abiertamente, el regocijo y su orgullo inflado se instalaron rápidamente en su interior al comprobar lo estrecho que estaba su amante. Mientras lo prepara le es irremediable detener sus pensamientos posesivos al igual que seguir cubriéndolo de besos y marcas, añade dientes y a veces chupa continuando con su sinuoso objetivo.

Y aunque él no quiere pensar en aquello sabe que algún día Sasuke deberá tomar a una mujer pero siempre será suyo y sólo él era el único en poder marcarlo de aquellas maneras. Es el único al que se le ha permitido poseer el cuerpo contrario y mataría al que se osará a mirarlo más de la cuenta. Ya lo ha hecho una vez y con aquello había provocado una rebelión pero lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias. Nadie que no fuera el propio Sasuke lograría alejarlo y, aún así, sus celos egoístas seguirían existiendo.

—¿Recuerdas lo del País del Sonido? —preguntó colando un segundo dedo.

Un inesperado brillo en las pupila negra aparecen. Está impaciente por oírlo pero más por sentirlo y continúa con su tarea de prepararlo para él. Sasuke lo observa unos segundos más antes de responderle:

—Desencadenaste una guerra por tu imprudencia.

Una sonrisa lúgubre se pinta en sus labios. Esa es una parte de la historia que nunca estará en los libros ni en la boca de juglares. Para ojos del reino y el mundo, Lord Orochimaru además de ser socialmente incorrecto de muchas formas había cometido traición contra el Rey y él como príncipe heredero y comandante de las tropas de su padre en la guerra, al descubrirlo lo había ejecutado aunque la realidad fue completamente diferente aunque no hubiera honor en ello ni canciones que cantar.

—El infeliz busco seducirte en mis narices, lo merecía. —Hay un deje de placer y de furiosa posesión oculto en sus palabras.

—Fuiste para buscar un aliado, volviste con más enemigos... —jadeó durante un beso y luego añadió ladino—: y una cabeza.

—Eres mío, Sasuke y mataré a cualquiera que busque sólo lo que yo puedo tener.

Y lo mira con una devoción que supera los límites imaginados, sus labios se deslizan por la pálida piel mientras Sasuke recibe gustoso las caricias proporcionadas, deshaciéndose en suspiros y correspondiendo en otros momentos pero no vuelve a pronunciar palabra alguna. Hay veneración y ansiedad, es brusco y apasionado, y lo que más desea es que esa noche no termine nunca.

Sasuke se movía contra sus dedos, provocándolo con su impaciencia. Gruño y en un movimiento rápido lo aplasto con su cuerpo contra el colchón de su cama. Presionó su ingle contra la cadera contraria y aumento el ritmo de sus dígitos en la sensible entrada. Lo beso, una vez más, sintió la lengua ajena en su boca y él la chupo. Y cuando no cree soportarlo más, se hunde dentro de Sasuke.

Cálido y estrecho, su paraíso personal. Su instinto le ha ganado una vez más a su raciocinio y no ha podido esperar. Permanece inmóvil, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones a flor de piel que le produce estar en el interior de Sasuke. Nota lo tensión del cuerpo contrario aunque no ha emitido queja alguna, se dedica a atender la erección y a concentrarse con los pezones, buscando distraerlo del dolor que su ansiedad le ha producido. Y aunque Sasuke sea un poco masoquista, él nunca puede evitar sentirse algo culpable pero aquello sólo le dura hasta que comienza a moverse.

Lo sujeta de las caderas y comienza a embestirlo. Lo hace lento, sale y vuelve a entrar por completo, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando el roce de ser engullido centímetro a centímetro. Entrecierra los ojos por el placer y suelta un largo jadeo. Sasuke lo rodea con las piernas y las manos las cierra en torno a las sabanas cuando Naruto aumenta el ritmo.

El placer se vuelve vertiginoso y el tiempo parece detenerse, sólo existe ese momento entre las piernas de Sasuke. Los ojos negros lo retan a perder el control y todo se vuelve salvaje. Lo desea y quiere tomar todo lo del otro, empuja con violencia aplastándolo con la fuerza de su pasión contra la cama y el sonido del sexo lo excita más.

¿Podía Sasuke ver lo necesitado que estaba? ¿Cuán loco estaba por él? Podía responder que sí, sin una pisca de duda. Porque Sasuke estaba en la misma sintonía que Naruto, se revolvía por el placer, gemía dejando salir su voz sin pudor alguno y echaba las caderas hacia atrás cuando el Rey empujaba su pene hacia adentro. Le ordenaba por más, más rápido, más duro.

Estuvo completamente seguro que de tener esas manos que ahora mismo se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas en la espalda, un largo rastro de esas uñas lo surcarían. Y él quería esas marcas, las necesitaba.

Esta eufórico y placenteros escalofríos le recorren la columna vertebral. Sasuke se remueve en sus brazos, ansioso e insaciable. Ataca a nueva cuenta el cuello blanco, tarea que le es facilitada cuando su compañero echa la cabeza hacia atrás por un profundo gemido que da de lleno en su ego y lo hace sonreír contra la piel ajena.

—¡Aahh!¡Si, joder!

Naruto ha encontrado ese punto en el interior de Sasuke que hace volverlo loco. Y se concentra en darle una y otra vez en ese lugar. Se hacen presentes los «mi amor», «mi vida» «querido», «cariño». Todas pronunciadas con admiración por el Rey, escapan de su boca, es incapaz de retenerlas. Sasuke sólo responde con jadeos y con las uñas clavadas en la piel bronceada, demasiado perdido en el placer como para hilar una oración coherente.

Y aumenta el ritmo, aunque desea que aquel momento dure para siempre también desea tocar el cielo con las manos. Se halla cerca del final, sus ojos azules brillantes por la lujuria se concentran en el rostro ajeno, maravillado por aquellos gestos que le brinda. Las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rosa, los ojos negros desenfocados y los labios abiertos dejando asomar la lengua. Es hermoso y no puede evitar besarlo a la vez que su mano comienza a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad que las embestidas.

Sasuke se corre, empapando su mano de semen y el gemido que soltó quedo atrapado entre ambas bocas. Él lo sigue segundos después con el corazón desbocado e incapaz de parar mientras lo llena con su esencia, siendo arrollando por la fuerza del orgasmo y con el nombre de su amante en los labios. Y comparten otro beso mientras sus respiraciones buscan normalizarse.

* * *

Dejo que descansará mientras él se recreaba, gravándose cada detalle de su Sasuke. Lo cristalina de su piel, las pobladas pestañas que descansaban sobre los altivos pómulos, el rojo de sus labios, la curva de sus hombros, el pecho de alabastro, lo rosado de sus pezones, el estómago definido y la pequeña línea de vello que formaba un especie de sinuoso camino hacia abajo llegando hasta las sabanas que cubría el resto de aquel cuerpo que siempre adoro y vio cambiar durante los años.

Guarda las sensaciones de la respiración ajena dando contra su propio pecho, los sedosos cabellos negros haciéndole cosquillas y el calor que emanaba. Y retiene las emociones que le provocaba el acariciarlo y se inunda con ese único aroma mentolado.

Sonríe levemente cuando Sasuke se despierta y lo observa con sus hermosas obsidianas que tiene como ojos. Sin querer lo ha despertado cuando no ha podido resistirse a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos su espalda.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —pregunta mientras se sienta.

—Cómo unas tres horas.—Sigue con los ojos el desliz de las sabanas, como una caricia ante la piel que se va rebelando.

Se miran por interminables minutos, hablándose con miradas como siempre ha sido entre ellos. Naruto le aparta el flequillo y deposita un beso sobre los labios ajenos, antes de incorporarse para sentarse al igual que su compañero. Alcanza la jarra con vino y sirve una copa que se la entrega a Sasuke.

Ha sido un anfitrión desconsiderado, el pelinegro debía de estar cansado por un largo viaje y él en su ansiedad e impaciencia no le ha ofrecido bebida alguna ni lo ha dejado recuperarse del largo camino que ha tenido que recorrer para verlo. Sasuke bebe ávidamente y eso se lo confirma pero se justifica con que su anhelo no podía esperar y la incertidumbre de que su compañero no pudiera llegar había contribuido también.

—Tuve miedo, comenzaba a creer que no vendrías...

Sasuke no le respondió y alcanzó la jarra para servirse una segunda copa, Naruto aprovechó la nueva cercanía para dejar unos cuantos besos en los pálidos hombros pero igual nota la sonrisa sarcástica.

—A veces eres muy vengativo, mi vida.

Y a eso es a lo que Naruto más temía. Él no puede escapar de su inevitable destino pero por el contrario Sasuke si podía aunque la sola idea le subiera la bilis a la boca. Y el silencio repentino lo ahoga, es como una futura premisa de lo que sucederá y que él no podrá impedir. Lo siente lejos de él, a miles de kilómetros sin poder alcanzarlo, está en cuerpo pero no espíritu. En un movimiento brusco e impulsivo lo apresa entre sus brazos, quiere retenerlo así sea a la fuerza.

—Dilo, Sasuke, dilo...

Su voz es amortiguada por la piel ajena e intensifica el abrazo porque no recibe contestación alguna en los próximos minutos. Unos dedos en su quijada cuadrada lo obligan a levantar la cabeza mientras Sasuke se siente a ahorcadas sobre él nuevamente.

—Te lo ordeno, dilo... —Obtiene nuevamente la sonrisa característica de su amante—. Te lo suplico, sólo dilo, por favor.

Lo necesita oír, esa noche más que nunca, quiere corroborar que no es el único con aquellos sentimientos que lo superan. Sasuke ciñe los brazos sobre sus hombros y los dedos se entierran en el cabello rubio. Lo próximo que siente son los finos labios y el caliente aliento pegando contra su piel.

—No lo diré —susurró sobre su oído—. No cuando mañana dejarás de ser mío.

Entierra el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y besa toda piel a su alcance porque eso es lo que le queda, es lo único que le permiten. Y quiere decir que no será así, que todo será como hasta ahora y gobernará sin una Reina y herederos, que es más importante que el reino. Quiere decir miles de promesas pero sabe que al final de todo, serán palabras que se las llevará el viento y se convertirá en un vil mentiroso.

—Esa es mi venganza, Su Alteza.

Y le ha estado jugando sucio, hablándole en susurros con su voz grave directamente sobre el lóbulo de la oreja combinado con leves mordidas. Sasuke ha conseguido muchas cosas de él de aquella forma, logrando más de una vez que cambiará de opinión, hacerlo tomar decisiones y manipulándolo más de lo que pudiera admitir. Sólo necesitaría de tono profundo de esa voz pegado contra su oído, el cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca del suyo y Naruto le entregaría los Grandes Reinos en bandeja de plata.

Su deseo se manifiesta nuevamente tanto que Sasuke lo notó casi de inmediato, comenzando a ocasionar fricciones que pronto le saben a poco, lo bueno es que no es el único. Su amante tomo su erección y se había auto penetrado. Gimió sonoramente por la calidez que lo envolvió.

—Al final cabalgarme si entra en tus intereses —dijo socarrón mientras fascinado lo ayudaba a moverse aunque lentamente.

—Al Rey le gusta más. —Y había verdad en esas palabras, Sasuke lo sabía y sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Naruto apresó aquella mano y lo observó embelesado mientas Sasuke lo gobernaba, buscando su propio placer cabalgándolo con maestría y proporcionándoselo al mismo tiempo.

En ningún momento, cuando todo se volvió más apasionado, soltó la pálida mano que había aprisionado contra su pecho, allí donde una vieja cicatriz descansaba al lado de su corazón.

Una cicatriz cuyo causante era el mismo que ahora yacía enzima de él, hundiéndole en su interior con fuertes embates, robándole el aliento y negándole el deleite de oírle sus gritos de placer. A veces el orgullo Uchiha podía llegar hasta las situaciones de alcoba.

Había sido una noche años atrás, se hallaba igual que ahora, recostado en una cama —sólo que esa vez no era el dueño ni era Rey—, disfrutando de los mismos favores que en ese momento el hijo de su honorable anfitrión le brindaba. Sus ojos bebieron de la misma imagen que actualmente también hacían.

Sasuke había sido rudo desde que él entrará a la habitación a mitad de la noche, incluso desde antes y todo porque una de las doncellas de Lady Mikoto había estado demasiada atenta a Naruto y, a ojos de Sasuke, insinuándose descaradamente. Le respondía tosca y escuetamente, cuando dio el primer paso como siempre buscando el ansiado contacto su compañero no se había negado pero las caricias que le brindaba eran bruscas. Tenía incontables mordidas en la piel y miles de marcas de uñas en la espalda para cuando Sasuke lo tiró sobre las sabanas para montarlo. Pero ni una queja que no fuera puramente de placer salió de sus labios.

Las recibió más que gustoso y dejó también algunas marcas en Sasuke, cuidando de no dejarlas en lugares muy visibles. Y se abandonó al otro, sofocado por el placer y embriagado por la locura de las miles de las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Pero la lucidez aún brillaba en sus ojos cuando Sasuke había sacado una pequeña navaja de debajo de la almohada más no hizo nada para quitársela.

Amor, obsesión, locura, podía darle el nombre que quisiera pero él sabía muy bien que nunca le negaría nada a Sasuke. Y sí lo que deseaba era tomar su vida, así sería y ni una queja saldría mientras esos negros fuera lo último que admirará pero sólo le hizo un corte en el pecho y conociéndolo como lo hacía estaba seguro que le dejaría una futura cicatriz. Por suerte, pudo atribuirla al torneo que se llevó acabo al día siguiente, sólo tuvo que asegurarse de dejarse golpear en ese mismo lugar cosa que el propio Sasuke se encargo, y que después aprovecho para quedarse más tiempo con la excusa de que debía sanar adecuadamente antes de partir.

—«Naruto... » —El placer y el dolor volviéndose uno—. «Eres mío y no voy a compartirte mientras lo seas».

Debía de estar desquiciado para amar a un hombre de aquella forma, luego comprendió que era más que eso. Su madre le había contado hacía tiempo que su padre y Lord Fugaku querían unir a las Casas Namikaze y Uchiha; el embarazo de Lady Mikoto haría posible aquello porque erróneamente se creía que nacería una niña que luego llegado el momento sería su prometida.

Los dioses le jugaron una mala broma a ambas familias y el que vino al mundo fue Sasuke. Obviamente los planes se vieron cancelados y todo quedo como una anécdota de la que reírse a costa de ellos. Naruto, en cambio, comprendió otra cosa, Sasuke había nacido para él, hombre o mujer, no importaba y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que terminará amándolo igualmente.

Naruto se perdió en la bruma de pensamientos cargados de culpa, deseos y anhelos imposibles. Allí en su cama de Rey, a un día de su boda y observando el rostro precioso de Sasuke, la idea de viajar a un lugar desconocido cobro más fuerza en su voluntad. Era recurrente ese sueño, irse a donde fuera un desconocido, dónde sólo fuera un simple hombre y nadie supiera el origen real escondido detrás de su apellido.

Siempre hablaba con Sasuke de ello, contaba con voz soñadora todos los planes que tenía, añadía que lo secuestraría para llevárselo, vivirían alejados de todo y todos en una pequeña cabaña; en un castillo no porque llamaría mucho la atención a los indiscretos solía argumentar con una sonrisa; pasarían los días tranquilos y con los ojos picaros le susurraba que le haría el amor todas las noches y en las mañanas también.

Luego Sasuke lo bajaba de las nubes con hirientes palabras, «Deberías pensar más en el bien del Reino».

Su vida se ha basado en ello, «Me han criado con eso desde la cuna» Respondía siempre tosco, la alegría abandonándolo. Cada acción, cada decisión, cada suceso de su vida ha sido por el reino.

Entreno porque debía ser fuerte para proteger su reino en el futuro. Fue a la guerra a luchar por su reino. Batallo y asesino por el bien de su reino. Y todo lo ha hecho con valor, sin renegar del destino para el que nació, llevando en alto el emblema de su familia y para que el día que llegará a gobernar pudiera hacerlo con orgullo. Nunca le ha molestado hacer aquellos sacrificios ni ensuciarse las manos si eso era para llevar a la gloria al Reino del Fuego.

Nunca ha sido egoísta, tiene las bendiciones de sus súbditos, la lealtad de sus caballeros y cuenta con la confianza en que será un buen gobernante como ningún otro. Sin embargo la primera vez que deseo algo más como el hombre que era que como el actual Rey se le era terriblemente negado.

¿De qué le valía ser el hombre más poderoso de los Cinco Grandes Reinos si no tenía el suficiente poder para tener a Sasuke?

El no quería una Reina. No necesitaba a una frívola e insípida mujer que intentará calentarle la cama cuando ya había conocido lo que significaba la verdadera gloria en los brazos de quien había sido su mejor amigo. Sasuke era a quien necesitaba, a su piel blanca, a la fuerza pasional de sus caricias, a su embriagador aroma masculino y lo adictivo de sus besos.

Ha pasado tantas cosas al lado de Sasuke. Los tiempos arrebatados e impredecible de las guerras y las temporadas de alianza y tranquila paz. No existe alguien que lo conozca mejor que su fiel compañero de batallas ni existiría. Cambiaría a la persona a quien más de una vez le ha confiado la vida por una chiquilla cuya mayor preocupación sería tener las suficientes joyas para combinar con sus pomposos vestidos. Y todo sería por el bien del reino.

En qué afectaría el bienestar del reino que él estuviera casado o no. Si luego podría nombrar heredero a cualquiera de sus sobrinos. Perdería a Sasuke por estarse preocupando por posibles conflictos que sucederían cuando estuviera muerto. Quiere ser egoísta por primera vez y actuar más por su corazón que movido por el honor.

Porque Sasuke podía aceptar ser su amante mientras fuera un heredero pero sabía muy bien que no lo sería de un Rey casado.

—«No seré la puta del Rey», le había dicho una vez.

Naruto nunca lo ha considerado una aventura de su juventud ni cuando fue consiente de la naturaleza real de sus sentimientos ni cuando estuvieron por primera juntos de aquella intima forma porque todo se había dado de una manera tan natural que para cuando ya se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para alejarse, ya estaba subyugado bajo el encanto innato de hijo menor de los Uchiha. Sasuke debía pedirlo y él lo dejaría todo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero sabía que no pasaría. De los dos, es el otro quien siempre ha sido el más sensato.

Es la última noche y debe aprovecharla al máximo. Lo acaricia con inusitada ternura, el sedoso cabello negro, la curva de las orejas, la perfilada nariz y los finos labios. Baja por el fino cuello y dibuja mapas invisibles por los hombros desnudos. Se recrea en los pezones rosados, los retuerce y pelliza hasta ponerlos duros. Sasuke lo besa y cuela la lengua dentro de su boca mientras él apresa la cintura con sus callosa manos. Intercambia posiciones, aplastándolo contra las sabanas y haciéndose espacio entre las largas piernas, dispuesto a terminar de hacerle el amor. Se toma su tiempo repartiendo infinidad de besos por el rostro contrario y dejándose engullir por esas perlas negras que lo miran atentamente con su dueño quitándole el aliento.

—Eres el Amo del Rey —susurra lo que se ha contenido en los últimos minutos.

—Sólo de puertas para adentro y en sus sabanas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo, bebiéndose las posibles respuestas. Está resignado, mañana se casará y el que puede impedir aquello no hará nada. Tendrá una Reina, herederos y gobernará. El bienestar del reino le costará lo más preciado y lo único que ha proclamado como suyo, como Naruto un hombre enamorado y no como el Rey que era.

A Sasuke.

Era el hombre más poderoso de los Cincos Grandes Reinos y tenía menos libertad que un esclavo.

Esa era la verdad oculta detrás de su corona y el trono, de la corte y el poder que ostentaba, detrás del honor y el oro.

La realidad detrás del Rey.

* * *

Pues bueno mi ausencia básicamente se debe a tres cosas:

1- Comenzaron las clases en la Uni y se vienen los exámenes finales (mátenme ewe)

2- Por febrero me obsesione con Game of Thrones a tal punto que me vi las cuatro temporadas en tres días y fui más lejos porque me pase a los libros y no pude parar hasta leerlos todos (además de que este fic se me ocurrió cuando veía la segunda temporada)

3- Y tuve lo que yo llamo saturación de ideas. Tengo un montón de ideas que quería escribir y todas aparecían al mismo tiempo. Asique empezaba un fic pero no lo podía terminar porque mi inspiración me llevaba a iniciar otro, así varia veces, y no exagero ~w~

He escrito estos meses y algunos que tengo terminados, tengo que corregirlos y eso me da flooooojera, debería conseguirme una beta xD Pero bueno yo ya había mencionado que soy media loca asique deberán soportarme(?) :'D

Pero igualmente ya me pondré al día, espero w

Pues no sé si les habrá gustado esta historia pero de todas formas...

¡Gracias por Leer! ^^

Y.P.


End file.
